Because of Accident
by komemomark
Summary: [SEQUEL UP!] Hanya karena sebuah tabrakan bahu, bisa membuat Mark dan Bambam saling jatuh cinta. Namun, mereka terlalu egois untuk sadar akan perasaan mereka masing-masing. [AU OOC BoysLove! GOT7 Fanfict. MarkBam slight JackBam. Don't Like the Pairing? yaudah minggat aja/?]
1. Chapter 1

**©Komemomark**

**Ficlet MarkBam**

**OOC. TYPO MAYBE? BxB. YAOI. BAHASA RIBET.**

[1,160 words in Microsoft Word]

**D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead

**Ga suka sama pairingnya? Get out!**

**.**

**Hanya karena sebuah tabrakan bahu, bisa membuat Mark dan Bambam saling jatuh cinta. Namun, ada saja yang menghalang mereka untuk berduaan**

.

.

.

.

"aw! " ringis Bambam setelah ada lelaki yang menabrak bahunya dengan keras. Bambam sedang tidak memiliki keseimbangan, dan ya, akhirnya pantat Bambam mencium tanah dengan mesra. Ya, mesra sekali.

"Ya! Hati-hati kalau jal–" ok, mari kita lihat, mengapa Bambam menunda maki-memakinya.

_Kenapa, tampan sekali..._ batin bambam. Apa yang tampan, Bamie?

"H–Hey? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Biar ku bantu." Cemas Mark. Oh, ternyata Mark Tuan yang menabrak bahu Bambam. Dengan perasaan bersalah, Mark mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Bambam. Dan, Bambam hanya melihat tangan itu dengan diam. A-apa?! _Bambam you stupid! Raih tangannya,bodoh!_

Ia menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya. Ok, sepertinya Bambam sudah siap. Siap meraih tangan itu maksudnya.

–Bambam meraih.

Lagi.

Sedikit lagi.

Dan, sampai.

Bambam meraih tangan Mark. Mark dengan senang hati membantu Bambam berdiri, karena dialah sebab Bambam terjatuh tadi.

"uhm, T–terima kasih, Sunbaenim" Bambam sedang gugup rupanya. Tak lupa ia membungkuk badannya sedikit.

"tidak perlu berterima kasih, seharusnya aku meminta maaf karena aku yang membuatmu jatuh tadi." Ujar Mark dengan senyum andalannya.

"a–ah tidak apa-apa kalau yang membuatku jatuh, orangnya tampan begini –A-AH maksudku... itu... ah lupakan saja. Terima kasih, Sunbaenim!" dengan kekuatan penuh Bambam berlari dengan cepat menjauhi Mark. Ia merutuki mulutnya sendiri kenapa ia bisa berbicara seperti itu ke Mark! Astaga. Memalukan sekali.

"Sunbaenim? Adik kelas ku, ya? Kenapa baru terlihat? Dan, kenapa logat Koreannya awkward sekali? Apa dia murid pindahan?" Mark bergumam sendiri. Lalu, tersenyum karena tadi ia dipuji tampan oleh adik kelasnya yang imut tadi. Huh. Sayangnya Mark tidak tahu nama adik kelasnya tersebut. Ia tidak sempat melihat tag namenya. _Ah, kalau begitu, aku panggil saja dia 'cutie'. _O–oh, Mark sudah berani saja memanggil adik kelas berambut hitam-merah muda itu, _cutie_.

.

.

.

Pulang Sekolah.

Hal yang paling dinanti-nanti oleh semua murid, karena mereka bisa bebas dari pelajaran yang membuat kepala panas dan seperti ingin meledak. Tapi, tidak dengan Bambam. Bambam malah suka berada di sekolah. Ia bisa mendapatkan teman baru, Jungkook, Yugyeom, Donghyuk, Chanwoo contohnya. Dan, bisa melihat Sunbaenimnya yang tampan tadi. Ugh, memikirkan Sunbaenim tampan tadi saja, membuat pipi Bambam panas.

Bambam memasang earphone ke kedua telinganya. Dan, memutar lagu Good Boy yang dinyanyikan oleh G-Dragon dan Taeyang dengan volume yang full.

–"Hey" seseorang menyentuh pundak Bambam.

Dan, "–ASTAGA! SIAPA YANG MENYENTUH KU? YATUHAN LINDUNGILAH BAMBAM!" yeah, itu reaksi Bambam. Over sekali.

Mark terkekeh dan menyabut earphone dari kedua telinga Bambam. "Hey, ini aku. Sunbaenim-mu yang kau bilang tampan tadi." Mark narsis. Tapi, ya, _i admit that,_ kalau Mark itu memang –SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT– tampan.

Bambam membalikkan badannya kearah Mark. "a–astaga. Maafkan aku, Sunbaenim. Ku kira tadi itu setan" Bambam memang masih terlalu polos.

"Jadi kau menyamakan ku dengan setan?!"

"A–ah, bukan b–begitu maksudku, a–aku..."

"HAHAHA kau imut sekali, cutie"

_Cutie._

_Cutie._

_Cutie._

_Kau imut sekali._

_Imut._

_Imut._

Kata-kata itu sedang berputar dikepala Bambam. Heol. Ingin rasanya Bambam berputar-putar layaknya ballerina saking senengnya.

"Y–ya, Sunbaenim!"

"Hehe, Sorry. _By the way, _kita belum berkenalan. Aku Mark Tuan, kelas 11C, Panggil aku Hyung saja, jangan Sunbaenim!" Mark mengenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Kunpimook Bhuwakul, tapi kalau ingin yang lebih mudah, panggil aku Bambam. Aku kelas 10A, Hehe" Bambam mengenalkan diri plusplus cengiran khasnya.

"Kau murid pindahan?"

"I–iya, aku dari Thailand."

"Oh, okey. Kau tidak pulang?" Mark dan Bambam mulai jalan berdampingan menuju keluar sekolah.

"Tentu aku pulang. Hyung ingin pulang? Pulang saja duluan. Aku pulang jalan kaki. Rumahku disekitar sini."

"AH! Mau pulang bersamaku? Aku bawa motor. Sekalian saja ku antar. Bagaimana?" _ayolah, semoga kau mau Bambam. Huhu buruan jawab woy elah_.

"apa tidak merepotkan, Hyung?" _tentu tidak Bambam. Sangat, sangat, sangat tidak merepotkan._

"tidak, kok. Ayo ke parkiran."

Mark langsung bergegas menggenggam tangan Bambam menuju parkiran. Dan, Bambam? Hanya kaget dan merona.

.

.

.

.

"belok kanan, Hyung! Habis itu, nanti ada rumah berwarna hitam merah. Pagar hitam. Kita berhenti disitu ya." Bambam memerintahkan Mark. Mark mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Bambam melihat kiri kanan saja sepanjang jalan. Ia nervous, greget, deg-degan. Soalnya dia diboncengin sama Sunbaenim tampan. Ugh.

.

.

"Stop! Sudah sampai Hyung, terima kasih banyak, Hyung!" Bambam beranjak dari motor Mark. Dan, memberi Helm kepada Mark. "astaga, rambutku." Ia merapikan rambut hitam-merah muda itu dengan pouts imutnya. Mark melihat moment itu, hanya menelan ludahnya gugup. _Kau imut sekali Bambam! Rasanya pengen gua gemesin tau kaga._ Seketika mata Mark lopelope.

"ah sudah, mau mampir dulu, Hyung?"

"tidak usah, Bam. Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan dirumah. Kapan-kapan aku mampir kerumahmu." Urusan? Iya, urusan. Perkerjaan Rumah dari Jang seonsaengnim yang bejibun itu.

"baiklah. Sana pulang, Hyung. Selesaikan urusanmu. Hati-hati dijalan, Hyung tampan." Bambam sedikit teriak dan melambai-lambaikan tangan ke Mark, karena Mark sudah menjalankan motornya.

_How wonderful day. Hihi. _Gumam Bambam.

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan rumah Bambam. Dada Mark berdebar-debar.

'_a-apa? H-hyung tampan?'_

'_oh tampan.'_

'_hanya tampan kan? Lalu, kenapa aku berdebar-debar? Padahal, sudah banyak yang bilang tampan padamu, dan kau biasa saja, Mark!'_

'_tapi, kenapa jika Bambam yang mengatakannya kau malah salting begini?!'_

'_aish, sudahlah.'_

Mark menyudahi bermonolog ria dalam hatinya. Dan, langsung segera pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

"aku pulang." Mark langsung menerobos rumahnya dan membuka sepatunya.

"kau kenapa, Mark? Tumben langsung menerobos? Biasanya kau ketuk dulu agar Mama buka-kan pintunya." Ujar Mama Mark sambil mengambil sepatunya dan meletakkan di lemari sepatu.

"Mama..."

"_yes, baby_? Kau punya masalah, hm? Ceritakan pada Mama."

"aku punya adik kelas, Ma."

"ya, lalu?"

"namanya Bambam. Dia imut. Tubuhnya seperti perempuan, sangat langsing. Dia anak pindahan dari Thailand. Bahasa Koreannya masih awkward sekali. Tapi... ada yang aneh. Saat dia memanggil-ku Hyung tampan, a-aku..."

"..."

"a-aku berdebar-debar. Disini Ma." Mark menunjuk dadanya.

"si Bambam itu membuatmu berdebar? Kalau begitu, bawa dia kerumah kapan-kapan, Mama ingin melihatnya." Mama Mark _excited_. Kalau di anime mah, mata Mamanya Mark ada lopelope.

"Ya! Ma! Bukan jawaban itu yang ku mau!" Mark tentu saja kesal. Dia ceritain ini. Di tanggepin itu. Siapa coba yang ga kesel kalau di gituin.

"hahaha, maafkan Mama."

"jadi?"

"jadi apa?"

"Mamaaaaa~" oh oh oh. Mark merengek, bung.

"hehe.. kau sudah besar masih saja merengek begini. Malu sama kucing meong meong meong." Ok, ini kenapa jadi ada anaknya si Melani itu. /abaikan

"aish, _come on_, Ma"

"itu tandanya kau menyukai Bambam itu, Mark. Ah sudahlah, Mama mau masak untuk makan malam kita. Sebelum Papa pulang" ucap Mama Mark meninggalkan Mark seorang diri.

"_w-what? _a-aku menyukai Bambam? Heol."

**T B C**

.

.

.

.

Halo, halo, halo! Gue bawain ff MarkBam nih. Ganyambung? Gasrek sama ceritanya? Ada yang kurang? Mianhae mianhae hajima /g.

Sorry kalau bahasa kurang dimengerti, kosa katanya ribet. Kalau mau sih, Kasih tau gue apa yang kurang hehe.

**So, wanna review?**

With, love.

**Kemo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**©Komemomark**

**MarkBam. GOT7 Fanfiction.**

**OOC. TYPO MAYBE? BxB. YAOI. BAHASA RIBET.**

**[**1.391 words in Microsoft Word]

**D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead

**Ga suka sama pairingnya? Get out!**

**.**

**Hanya karena sebuah tabrakan bahu, bisa membuat Mark dan Bambam saling jatuh cinta. Namun, mereka terlalu egois untuk sadar akan perasaan mereka masing-masing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu? Kemarin aku melihat tukang kebun tetangga ku, dia... dia tidak memakai celana dalam!" ucap Jackson membuat Mark dan Youngjae tertawa. Mereka bertiga memang orang yang mesum.

"Astaga! Kau serius, Jack? Pasti kau melihatnya terus menerus! HAHAHA" giliran Youngjae.

"Lalu, apa yang terlihat, Jack? Apakah kau melihat sesuatu? Seperti... anu?" giliran Mark.

Oh, astaga. Maafkan otak mesum mereka.

Jackson, Mark dan Youngjae terus-terusan membuat lelucon dan tertawa di koridor sekolah. Mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar jika sudah bertiga.

Seketika Mark berhenti dan terdiam. Ia melihat sosok yang telah membuat dadanya berdebar-debar. Dan lagi, dadanya berdebar-debar. Pipinya memanas. Oh god, jangan sampai Jackson dan Youngjae melihatnya. Ini akan sangat memalukan jika lelaki tampan yang bernotabene seorang seme sedang merona.

"Huh? Kenapa berhenti, Mark?"

"..."

"Mark? Kau sehat?"

Mark tetap bergeming.

"Mark? MARK YI-EN TUAN?!" Youngjae berteriak didepan muka Mark, dan menimbulkan sedikit hujan.

"U-uh? Ya, teman-teman? Kalian bicara sesuatu padaku?" akhirnya Mark tersadar dari alamnya. Apa mungkin karena hujan yang datang dari mulut Youngjae tadi? Ntahlah.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Jackson.

Mark bergeming lagi. Sosok itu mendekat. Dekat. Dan dekat.

"Astaga, dia mendekat." Mark bergumam sedikit keras, dan matanya tetap menatap sosok itu.

"Siapa yang mendekat?" Jackson dan Youngjae pun mengikuti apa yang ditatap Mark. Ia hanya melihat lelaki perawakan mungil, dengan poni pink, tangan yang memegang _smartphone _dan menatap layar _smartphone_nya berjalan mendekati mereka.

Jackson dan Youngjae saling bertatapan dan mengeluarkan _smirk_ mereka.

"Hei kau, yang berponi pink!" teriak Jackson.

Sedangkan Bambam –ya, Bambam yang daritadi dilihat oleh Mark– langsung mengalihkan matanya dari _smartphone_nya. Dan mencari-cari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hei! Disini!" giliran Youngjae yang teriak.

"A-aku?" Bambam menunjuk batang hidungnya sendiri.

"Iya! Siapa lagi yang disini mempunyai poni pink, selain kau!" Youngjae memang begitu. Cukup maklum. Bambam pun mendekat kearah Jackson, Mark dan Youngjae.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Mark sedikit berbisik.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja. Aku ingin berkenalan dengan lelaki berponi pink itu." Jackson modus. Sebenarnya Jackson emang mau berkenalan dengan Bambam.

"A-ada apa, _Sunbaenim_?" Bambam tentu saja gugup, dia dipanggil Kedua Sunbaenimnya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Tidak. Kau dari kelas mana? Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Bambam, kelas 10A." Bambam jutek, cuek, jual mahal ceritanya.

"Hai Bambam, aku Youngjae kelas 11C" Youngjae senyum. Dia gemes ngeliat Bambam.

"Aku Jackson Wang yang tampan. Sama seperti Youngjae, aku kelas 11C." Jackson narsis. Ya, gapapalah narsis sama adek kelas.

"11C?_ Sunbaenim_ sekelas dengan Mark _Hyung_?!" Bambam yang jutek, cuek, jual mahal tadi hilang dan tergantikan dengan Bambam antusias jika mendengar nama Mark. Ntahlah, dia juga ga tau kenapa. "eng– _Sunbaenim_, melihat Mark _Hyung_ tidak?" lanjutnya.

Jadi, daritadi Bambam ga ngeliat Mark?

Eh, Marknya hilang.

Oh, ternyata Mark bersembunyi dibelakang Jackson dan Youngjae.

"–Uh, Hai Cutie." Mark keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya –dibelakang tubuh Jackson dan Youngjae–, dan menyapa Bambam.

"Hai, Mark _Hyung_! Kenapa berada dibelakang tubuh Jackson dan Youngjae _Sunbaenim_ tadi? Mark _Hyung_ tidak suka ya, jika Bambam disini?" Bambam tentu saja berfikir seperti itu. Bambam masih polos dan kekanakan.

"B-bukan seperti itu maksud ku Bambam. I-itu..." Mark gelagapan. Dia bingung nyari alasan apa.

"Dia gugup, Bam." Youngjae si mulut ember.

"YAK! YOUNGJAE! Tidak, Bam. Tidak." Elak Mark.

"Tapi, kelakuanmu mengatakan iya, Mark."

"Tahu darimana kau?! Dasar sok tahu."

"Tahu dari gerak-gerik mu."

"Apa-apaan?! Ada apa dengan gerak-gerik ku, huh?"

"Gerak-gerik mu menggambarkan bahwa kau menyu–"

"Bambam, kau imut sekali." Debat Mark dan Youngjae terhenti setelah Jackson memuji atau lebih tepatnya menggoda Bambam.

"Jackson _Sunbaenim_ juga tampan." Bambam memuji Jackson. Karena, menurut Bambam , Jackson baru saja memujinya. Kata Eomma-nya, jika ada yang memuji-mu, pujilah dia kembali. Katanya _sih,_ mungkin biar ga nimbulin kesan sombong gitu.

"Benarkah? Pasti seseorang yang tampan dan satunya lagi seseorang yang imut, sangat cocok jika berdampingan." Gombal Jackson sekilas dengan _smirk_nya.

"Ah, _Sunbaenim_ jangan menggombal." kali ini Bambam malu-malu kucing.

Mark yang melihat itu, tentu sangat panas. Cemburu. Dia kesal. Apalagi, saat Bambam mengatakan Jackson yang bernotabene sahabatnya itu tampan. Jelas-jelas hanya Marklah yang tampan dimata Bambam! Egois memang.

Youngjae yang sadar dengan perubahan suasana, mengajak Mark ke kelas.

"Mark, ayo ke kelas."

"Tidak." Mark tidak mau ke kelas, dia masih ingin melihat adegan selanjutnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jackson dan Bambam.

"Ayolah, aku belum selesai tugas dari Jang _Seonsaengnim_. Kau sudah selesai, kan? Aku ingin melihat punyamu."

"Ambil saja di tas ku."

"Temani aku! Aku tidak ingin mengambil benda dari tas orang, tanpa ada pemiliknya. Bisa-bisa aku dicap pencuri. Kau mau punya sahabat pencuri, huh?"

"_I don't care, and i don't want to care. _Ambil saja sendiri, Youngjae. Jangan manja."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Youngjae meninggalkan Mark yang masih melihat Jackson dan Bambam.

"Bambam, nanti kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Jackson.

"Aku pulang–"

"Bambam pulang denganku. Kenapa?" Mark yang menjawab pertanyaan Jackson. Bambam tidak jadi menjawab pertanyaan Jackson.

"Oh, denganmu ya? Yasudah, kapan-kapan saja Bambam pulang denganku." Jackson pun meninggalkan Mark dan Bambam. Jackson tiba-tiba balik lagi ke tempat Mark dan Bambam berada. "Ah iya, Bambam aku tertarik denganmu" dan kali ini Jackson benar-benar meninggalkan Mark dan Bambam berdua.

"_What the f_–"

"Hah?"

"Apa-apaan si Jackson itu! Baru kenal saja, sudah mengatakan seperti itu. Dasar!" Mark ngomel-ngomel sendiri tanpa sadar Bambam daritadi melihatnya dan terkekeh.

"_Hyung_."

"Menyebalkan seka –a-apa? Ya, Bambam?" Omelan Mark mereda. Dan menjadi lembut kembali setelah Bambam memanggilnya. "_Hyung_, kenapa ngomel sendiri, _sih?_ Hyung lupa disini ada aku?"

"Maafkan aku, Bam. Lagian_ sih, _si Jackson itu menyebalkan sekali kelakuannya. Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Bam, kau–"

"Hey, Bambam!" ucapan Mark terhenti ketika Jungkook memanggil Bambam dari jauh, Mark dan Bambam langsung melihat Jungkook yang mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Oh, hai Jungkook. Ada apa?" tanya Bambam pada Jungkook.

"Kenapa masih disini? Kau tidak dengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi tadi? Kau mau dihukum Cho _Seonsaengnim_ karena terlambat memasuki pelajaran dia, huh?" giliran Jungkook yang mengomel Bambam. Tentu saja, Jungkook itu teman sebangku Bambam. Jungkook orang yang posessif.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Dan, kau sendiri kenapa belum masuk? Kau menanyaiku kenapa belum masuk, kau sendiri belum masuk kelas. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Aku menemui Taetae _Hyung_ dulu, hehe."

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi ya daritadi? Cepat kalian berdua masuk kelas. Kalian tentu saja tidak mau dihukum, bukan?" ucap Mark. Mark sebenarnya sudah mendengar bel daritadi, cuma dia pura-pura ga denger aja, soalnya, dia mau berduaan dulu sama Cutie-nya, hehe.

"_Hyung_ juga akan masuk kelas?" tanya Bambam.

"Uh, tidak sepertinya. Aku ingin membolos, hahaha" iya, Mark emang mau bolos. Dia udah terlambat masuk kelas, daripada dia dihukum sama Kim _Seonsaengnim_, mending bolos aja. Tidak patut dicontoh.

"Bolos saja bangga, huh. Yasudah aku dan Jungkookie masuk kelas dulu ya, _Hyung_? Selamat membolos~" Bambam dan Jungkook meninggalkan Mark seorang diri di koridor. "Apa-apaan itu 'Selamat Membolos'? Ada-ada saja. Daripada aku sendiri disini, lebih baik aku ke atap saja. Lebih aman."

.

.

.

.

.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Eomma_? Buka pintunya." Mark mengetuk pintu rumahnya agar Eommanya membuka pintu untuknya. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Mark terbuka, dan terlihat Eomma Mark didepan pintu.

"Oh, Mark? Ayo masuk, sayang. Apa ada lagi yang membuatmu berdebar-debar?" Eommanya terkekeh.

"Ya! _Eomma_! Aku bahkan baru saja pulang. T-tapi, ada _sih_, hehe." Mark nyengir.

"Ayo, ceritakan lagi pada _Eomma_!" Kenapa _Eomma_nya ini selalu antusias jika membicarakan tentang itu.

"_Eomma_, aku kesal. Sangat kesal. _Eomma_ tahu Jackson, bukan?" Mark mulai menceritakan kisahnya dengan menanyakan Jackson diawal.

_Eomma_ Mark mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Nah, Jackson ingin mengambil Bambam, Eommaaa. Bambam mengatakan Jackson tampan, ku kira hanya aku yang tampan dimatanya! Aish." Mark mencibir ntah kesiapa.

"Memangnya kau menyukai Bambam itu?" K.O. Mark terdiam. "Kau selalu saja egois, seakan-akan Bambam itu milikmu."

"T-tapi... Aish, _Eomma_ kenapa sangat tidak membantu?!"

**T B C**

Hellow. Happy New Year ya! Gatau deh, ini ff makin gajelas aja. TBCnya selalu aja pembicaraan Mark sama Eomma. Btw, disini banyak perubahan, dari summary dan penulisannya juga berubah. Bukan power rangers. Semoga kalian tetep suka ya. Mwah lopelope. Gue rada kecewa sama sider. Sidernya banyak banget loh, tapi yang review bisa diitung pake jari. Sider anda bertobatlah:'D

**Thanks to:**

**KimmyJinV.s | Aiko Michishige | darkhyuners shinning | Beechanbaek | **Rin **| DaeMinJae | **qyraaa bambygrl sun

**So, wanna review?**

With, love.

**Kemo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**©Komemomark**

**MarkBam. GOT7 Fanfiction.**

**OOC. TYPO MAYBE? BxB. YAOI. BAHASA RIBET.**

**[**1.482 words in Microsoft Word]

**D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead

**Ga suka sama pairingnya? Get out!**

**.**

**Hanya karena sebuah tabrakan bahu, bisa membuat Mark dan Bambam saling jatuh cinta. Namun, mereka terlalu egois untuk sadar akan perasaan mereka masing-masing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bambam berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju keluar sekolah. Ini saatnya jam pulang sekolah, tapi, Bambam tetap saja berada di sana. Ia melaksanakan hukuman untuk membersihkan kelasnya karena terlambat memasuki pelajaran Lee _Seonsaengnim_. Hanya tinggal Bambam disekolah. –Atau mungkin masih tersisa guru-guru dan murid yang sedang rapat osis. "Bambam?" panggil Jackson. Yap, termasuk Jackson yang mengikuti rapat osis tersebut. "Oh? _Sunbaenim?_" jawab Bambam.

"Panggil aku _Hyung_ saja. Kau kenapa tidak pulang, hm?" Jackson mengikuti langkah Bambam. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan hukuman dari Lee _Seonsaengnim_, _Hyung._" Jackson dan Bambam jalan berdampingan. "Hukuman? Kau ternyata anak yang nakal, ya?" tanya Jackson. Tumben sekali Jackson kalem. "A-apa? Tidak! Aku hanya telat memasuki pelajarannya. Aish." Jackson terkekeh.

Seketika mereka berdua hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka terdiam, tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, mungkin?

"–Uhm, Bambam?"

"Ya, _Hyung?_" Bambam memiringkan kepalanya imut.

'_Don't be like that, please Bam!'_

Jackson sedikit berdehem. "Nanti sore, apa kau ada acara? Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Jackson sedikit gugup.

"Tidak sepertinya. Kenapa, _Hyung?_"

"A-aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Bisa?" Jackson menelan ludahnya gugup. Bagaimana kalau Bambam tidak mau? Ugh, pasti malu sekali. "Jalan-jalan?! Wah! Tentu saja bisa! _Hyung _tidak tau rumahku, kan? Nanti aku kirim pesan saja, ya! Catat nomor _handphone Hyung_!" Bambam menyerahkan _smartphone_nya ke Jackson dengan sedikit _excited._ Bambam memang sangat suka jalan-jalan. Jackson meraih _smartphone _Bambam dan mencatat nomor _handphone_nya disitu.

"Ini. Jangan lupa, Bam. Jam 3 sore aku jemput. Bye." Jackson mengedipkan mata sebelah kanan-nya dan meninggalkan Bambam yang sudah didepan pagar sekolah. Bambam pun berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara garpu dan piring berdenting. Bambam sedang makan siang dengan _Eomma_ dan adiknya, Baby. "_Eomma_, nanti sore jam 3 aku dijemput temanku. Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan. Boleh, kan, _Eomma_?"

"Teman? Bukan pacarmu, ya, _Oppa?_" ucap Baby sambil menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ya! Kau masih kecil sudah pacar-pacaran saja. Urus dulu sekolahmu!" ujar Bambam kesal.

"Iya, boleh. Asal jangan pulang kemalaman saja. Atau kau dikunci dari luar."

"Ayay, _captain_!" Bambam dengan semangat memakan makanannya.

.

.

Di kamar, Bambam sedang berkaca narsis. Dan, memakai sedikit parfum agar terkesan agak _good looking _oleh Jackson. Bambam memang orang yang sangat memerhatikan penampilan agar terlihat baik dimata orang-orang. Tiba-tiba _Eomma _nya mengetuk pintu. "–Sayang! Teman-mu sudah datang! Cepat turun, jangan membuatnya menunggu!" ucap _Eomma_ Bambam dengan sedikit berteriak. "Ya, _Eomma!_ Tunggu sebentar!" setelah mendengar jawaban Bambam –yang dibalas dengan sedikit berteriak juga –, _Eomma_nya meninggalkan pintu kamarnya.

Dalam beberapa menit, Bambam keluar dari kamarnya dan turun kebawah menggunakan tangga. "Oh, Jackson _Hyung_! Menunggu lama?" ujar Bambam disusul dengan berjalan ke kursi sofa yang terisi Jackson.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja datang. _Well_, kita pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu! _Eomma_, aku dan Jackson _Hyung_ pergi dulu!"

"Ya, _Ahjumma_, aku dan Bambam pergi dulu." Jackson dan Bambam berpamitan pada _Eomma_ Bambam yang sedang merapihkan meja tamu.

"Hati-hati! Jangan pulang terlalu larut, Bamie!"

.

.

.

Bambam dan Jackson mengendarai sepeda motor milik Jackson. Mereka menelurusi jalan raya yang dipenuhi oleh masyarakat disana, ada yang sedang berjalan kaki, mengayuh sepeda, serta mengendarai sepeda motor dan mobil.

"_Hyung_, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Bambam yang memecah keheningan, yang memang sedang dilanda hening.

"Kita ke Sungai Han. Bagaimana?" jawab Jackson sambil fokus mengendarai sepeda motor. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa mereka tertabrak mobil atau sejenisnya yang bisa ditabrak.

"Baiklah, tidak buruk." Dan mereka dilanda hening lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di Sungai Han, mereka membeli es krim –yang diminta oleh Bambam– dan mencari tempat duduk disana.

"_Hyung_, kenapa mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan? Tumben sekali, padahal kita baru kenal kemarin, bukan?" ucap Bambam sembari menjilat es krim yang dibelikan Jackson.

"Agar kita bisa kenal lebih dekat? Bisa saja." Jackson menatap kedepan.

Jackson dan Bambam berbincang tentang pribadi mereka, dari keluarga Bambam ataupun Jackson, warna kesukaan, makanan, minuman yang mereka suka, dan, banyak lagi.

.

.

Mark mengendarai _skateboard_nya di trotoar menuju Sungai Han, ntah kenapa dirinya bisa membawanya ke Sungai Han.

Mark akhirnya sampai di Sungai Han dengan _skateboard_nya.

Mark menelusuri Sungai Han yang sedang ramai sekarang. Banyak sekali pasangan yang sedang bermesraan, bahkan berciuman. Dan, tentu saja tetap dengan _skateboard_ kesayangannya itu. –Mark tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat dia melihat dua sosok yang sangat familiar dimatanya.

Mark sedikit mendekat dengan pelan. Agar mereka berdua tidak menyadari keadaannya.

Mark akhirnya bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas. Dia kaget. Astaga. Mark mengira Jackson tidak benar-benar sungguh dengan perkataannya kemarin kepada Bambam.

Mark tetap melihat mereka berdua. Bambam yang sedang tertawa, Jackson yang merangkul pundak Bambam dan membuat lelucon. _Well_, Mark cemburu lagi, bung.

Mark seperti dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Tentu saja Mark merasa seperti itu, ia pikir Jackson mengetahui jika Mark tertarik dengan Bambam –sebenarnya Mark menyukai Bambam, hanya ia tidak mengakui–. Dan, ya, Jackson memang mengetahui hal yang satu itu. Hanya saja Jackson pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

Saat Bambam ingin mengambil _smartphone_nya yang jatuh di belakangnya, Bambam melihat Mark yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Yang penting, Mark sedang menatapnya.

"–Mark _hyung..._? Kenapa berada disini?" tanya Bambam kepada Mark, mendengar itu Jackson menoleh kebelakang dan ia terkejut melihat Mark sedang berdiri disana.

"Mark? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" sama seperti Bambam, Jackson juga menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Mark.

Mark yang ditanya hanya diam saja dengan tatapan datar. Ia sudah terlanjur marah. Ntah marah kenapa. Mark pun meninggalkan Jackson dan Bambam yang sedang menatapnya heran.

Setelah melihat Mark menjauh, dan hilang diantara orang-orang di Sungai Han, Bambam bertanya kepada Jackson, "_Hyung,_ ada apa dengan Mark _Hyung_? Apa _Hyung_ tahu?"

_Tentu aku tahu Bambam. _"Tidak tahu, Bam. Mungkin dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Sudahlah tidak usah pikirkan dia."

"Baiklah..." jawab Bambam dengan ragu.

Jackson dan Bambam tetap berbincang, tapi, Bambam terlihat tidak fokus, ia masih memikirkan Mark tadi. Bambam takut Mark marah padanya.

"Hey Bam, kau terlihat tidak fokus dengan apa yang kita bicarakan." Ucap Jackson yang sadar akan perubahan sikap Bambam.

"A-ah, benarkah? Menurutku tidak."

"Itu menurutmu, beda dengan ku. Apa kau masih memikirkan Mark tadi?"

"Tidak kok, _Hyung_."

Jackson sedikit mendesah, "Baiklah."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Jackson melihat ke jam arlojinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Ia mengingat perkataan _Eomma_ Bambam, bahwa Bambam tidak boleh pulang malam.

"Bam." Sahut Jackson.

"Ya, _Hyung_?" Jawab Bambam sambil menatap Jackson. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?"

"O–key, aku juga takut dimarahi oleh_ Eomma._"

"Ayo."

Jackson dan Bambam beranjak dari kursi yang mereka duduki. Mereka pun berjalan dengan tangan yang bergandengan –hanya Jackson yang menggandeng tangan Bambam–.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, _Hyung_! Terima kasih juga untuk es krim dan ramyunnya! Hehe." Ucap Bambam disusul dengan cengirannya.

"Iya, dengan senang hati Bambam. Apa yang tidak untukmu, heh?" Jackson terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, jangan lupa kerjakan pekerjaan rumah-mu." Jackson mengacak rambut Bambam dan tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Mengalahkan semut-semut yang numpang lewat.

"Oke _Hyung,_ hati-hati dijalan!" Bambam tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya ke sepeda motor Jackson yang mulai bergerak. Jackson mengelakson motornya untuk menjawab Bambam.

Bambam pun berjalan kedalam rumahnya. Ia melihat Baby sedang menonton televisi yang menayangkan kartun bertubuh kotak dengan bolong-bolong disekitar tubuhnya. Iya. _Spongebob Squarepants. _Bambam tidak peduli. Bambam ke dapur dan memakan makan malamnya yang sudah dimasak _Eomma_nya. Tidak sopan memang. Tapi, ia sangat malas untuk menunggu waktu makan malam. Setelah selesai, Bambam langsung menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

Bambam mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama bergambar beruang. Bambam terlihat semakin _cute_ dengan piyama itu. Jika Mark melihat Bambam berpakaian seperti itu, ia pasti tidak salah lagi kenapa ia memanggil Bambam itu '_Cutie', _dan sudah memakan Bambam habis-habisan. Tetapi, itu tidak mungkin.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Mark, Bambam jadi teringat Mark yang tadi menatapnya datar. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Mark menatapnya seperti itu. Apakah Mark marah padanya? Tapi, apa salah Bambam? Bambam menghela nafasnya.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Mark _Hyung_ besok."

Ia menutup matanya, dan menuju ke alam mimpi.

**T B C**

Yoyoyo! Kemo in the house! Kemo is back back back! /g

Makin gajelas dan makin makin makin makin. /g. Semoga kalian tetap suka, ya! Muah

Dan, makasih buat **bootae** udah ngebantuin bikin alur di chapter 3 ini xD

Otak gue lagi buntu banget waktu itu T_t

Disini masih partnya JackBam, ntar chapter depan partnya MarkBam huhuy~~

**Thanks to:**

**Beechanbaek, **Rin, **DaeMinJae, **qyraaa, bambygrl, sun, **Aiko Michishige, Zelobysehuna, KimmyJinV.s, darkhyuners shinning, **crkeish, tifagyeomi97

**Maaf kalau ada yang belum tertulis pen namenya.**

**Maaf belum bisa bales review T_T**

Makasih yang masih setia ngereview T_T berarti ff gue masih ada yang ngehargain T_T dan buat sider, semoga anda diberi hidayah :'D

.

.

**So, review please?**

With, love.

**Kemo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**©Komemomark**

**MarkBam. GOT7 Fanfiction.**

**Last Chapter! (4/4)**

**OOC. TYPO MAYBE? BxB. YAOI. BAHASA RIBET.**

[1.558 words in Microsoft Word]

**D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead

**Ga suka sama pairingnya? Get out!**

**.**

**Hanya karena sebuah tabrakan bahu, bisa membuat Mark dan Bambam saling jatuh cinta. Namun, mereka terlalu egois untuk sadar akan perasaan mereka masing-masing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mark mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan kesal menuju sekolahnya, ia memasuki karangan sekolah dan melewati Bambam yang sedang berjalan di depan pagar dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Mark sedikit khawatir, apa Bambam sakit? Apa Bambam belum sarapan? Atau bagaimana? Tapi, Mark tidak peduli. Dia sudah terlanjur kesal karena kejadian kemarin di Sungai Han.

Setelah ia interogasi dirinya dirumah, ia baru menyadari, bahwa ia menyukai Bambam. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, mencintai Bambam. Tapi, ntah kenapa ia takut untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepada Bambam. Ia takut jika Bambam lebih menyukai Jackson dibandingkan dirinya.

Mark menuju parkiran dan memarkirkan sepeda motornya. Ia menuruni kendaraan tersebut, dan berjalan ke kelasnya. Tapi, ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Bambam. Bambam yang daritadi menunduk pun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Mark, dan Mark menatap Bambam. Walaupun hanya sebentar, tapi itu sudah bisa membuat dada Mark berdebar. Mark langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan 'mari-berjalan-menuju-kelas'.

Bambam yang melihat Mark bersikap seperti itu sangat kecewa. Ia pikir, Mark memang marah padanya. Dan, Bambam pun juga berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya dikelas, ia sudah diteriaki oleh Yugyeom yang memanggilnya. "BAMBAMIE~"

Bambam yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap Yugyeom dengan wajah _poker face_nya.

"Kau kenapa, Bamie? Tumben sekali diam-diam begini, dan tumben sekali kau tidak membalas teriakanku. Kau kenapa, huh? Ayo cerita pada sahabat baikmu ini." Tawar Yugyeom. Bambam menghela nafas, "Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, Yugyeomie."

"Sudah berani berbohong padaku, _eoh_?"

"Baiklah, aku... aku takut Mark _hyung_ padaku, Gyeomi." Bambam memulai curhatannya pada Yugyeom. "Takut? Takut kenapa? Apa Mark _hyung_ seorang hantu?" Yugyeom terlalu polos atau bagaimana, _sih_?!

Bambam bersweatdrop. "Bukan begitu yang ku maksud."

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Jadi begini, kemarin aku dan Jackson _hyung_ pergi ke Sungai Han, ntah kenapa Jackson _hyung_ mengajakku kesana, lalu, _smartphone_ ku jatuh ke belakang, dan saat aku ingin mengambilnya, tidak sengaja aku melihat Mark _hyung_ yang sedang melihatku juga, dengan tatapan yang –ugh, tidak bisa diartikan. Aku dan Jackson _hyung_ menanyakan kenapa ia bisa disana, dan, ya ia langsung berlalu begitu saja." Bambam menunduk disusul helaan nafasnya. "Dan, tadi pagi, Mark _hyung_ bertabrakan denganku, ia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan dinginnya." Lanjutnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Yugyeom frontal.

"A-apa?! T-tidak!" elak Bambam.

"Kau berbohong lagi padaku, Bamie~" goda Yugyeom.

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

Bambam dan Yugyeom terus berdebat sampai Kim _Seonsaengnim_ memasuki kekelas mereka dengan sepatu hak khas miliknya. Sontak seisi kelas langsung terdiam dan mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang kelas Bambam, sedang jam kosong yang berarti siswa boleh melakukan apa saja, asal mereka tidak keluar kelas. Kenapa mereka jam kosong? Karena, Oh _seonsaengnim_ sedang pulang ke kampung halamannya dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya mengajar. Tentu saja itu membuat murid-murid kelas 10A –kelas Bambam– sangat senang. Bahkan ada yang bersorak sampai menaiki meja. Dasar pelajar.

Bambam, Jungkook dan Yugyeom sedang berbincang tentang Game Center yang baru saja dibuka disebrang rumah Yugyeom. "Disebrang rumahku baru saja dibuka Game Center."

"Lalu?" celetuk Jungkook.

"Kau sangat tidak peka ya, Kook?" ucap Bambam yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak peka bagaimana? Aku peka kok! Jika Taetae _hyung_ mengendus leherku berarti ia–"

"JUNGKOOK!" teriak Yugyeom agar Jungkook memberhentikan ucapannya. "Ada apa?" Jungkook memasang muka sok polosnya. Yugyeom melihat Bambam agar Jungkook mengerti, jika Bambam masih polos. Jungkook mengerti dan mengangguk. Sedangkan Bambam, ia hanya melihat Yugyeom dan Jungkook bergantian dengan bingung. Tapi, Bambam tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu.

"Jadi, Yugyeom, kau berkata seperti itu agar minggu nanti kita pergi ke Game Center, huh?" Tanya Bambam.

"Ya, begitulah. Bagaimana? Aku akan mati kebosanan jika minggu nanti aku berada dirumah terus menerus. Ayolah~" Yugyeom memberi aegyonya yang sangat –ugh, membuat Jungkook dan Bambam memasang poker face mereka.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kau dan Bambam harus menjemputku dirumah! Jika tidak, aku tidak jadi pergi ke Game Center itu dan akan pergi kencan dengan Taetae _hyung_." Yang tadinya Jungkook memasang deathglarenya, berubah dengan mata yang berbinar ketika mengucapkan nama Taehyung.

"Pacaran saja kerjamu!"

Jungkook hanya menyengir.

Dan mereka bertiga pun akhirnya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

"Bambam!" sahut Jackson saat Bambam baru saja memasuki kantin. "–Jackson _hyung_?" Bambam berjalan kearah meja yang diduduki Jackson. "Ada apa, _hyung_?" Lanjutnya.

"Ayo, duduk disini!" ajak Jackson.

"–Emm, boleh?" tanya Bambam ragu.

"Tentu boleh, Bambamie~"

Bambam langsung menduduki dibangku yang masih kosong –disebelah Jackson–, tapi, ia berdiri lagi dan ditahan oleh Jackson. "Mau kemana lagi, hm?"

"Aku ingin mengambil makananku, _hyung_." Bambam melepaskan tangan Jackson yang berada dilengannya. "Ah! Biar aku saja." Jackson berdiri dan menduduki Bambam lagi dibangkunya. Dan, Jackson mengambil makanan untuk Bambam.

Seteleh Bambam menunggu Jackson mengambil makanan untuknya, Jackson pun kembali dengan ramyun dan jus jeruk dinampan yang dibawanya. "_Here."_ Jackson menyerahkan nampan itu dimeja. Bambam langsung memakan makanan yang dibawa Jackson dengan semangat, tentu saja, ia kelaparan sejak jam kosong tadi, kalau saja ia boleh keluar kelas, ia akan pergi ke kantin dan makan sepuasnya.

"Hey, hati-hati makanmu, kau bisa tersedak." Jackson mengingatkan Bambam dengan senyuman wajahnya.

"–Thapi akhu laphar, _hyong_!" Bambam tetap berbicara, padahal makanan masih ada dimulutnya. Jackson hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bambam menghabiskan makanannya, dan, meminum jus jeruknya sampai habis. "Ahh~" Bambam mengelus-elus perutnya tanda kenyang, dan bersendawa didepan Jackson. Memalukan. "Hehe." Bambam cengengesan.

.

.

Mark yang daritadi berada dibelakang meja Jackson dan Bambam, melihat kejadian itu, dimana Bambam yang berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh, Jackson yang menatap Bambam dengan tatapan yang penuh cinta. Itu membuat Mark tidak memakan ramyunnya yang sudah mengembang. Mungkin, ia sudah kenyang karena melihat Jackson dan Bambam.

Saat Jackson sedang menyapu bibir Bambam yang ada kuah ramyun dengan ibu jarinya, Mark berdiri dan berjalan ke meja Jackson dan Bambam, ia menarik kasar pergelangan tangan Bambam dengan kuat, Bambam merintih kesakitan. Mark menarik Bambam keluar kantin dan berjalan di koridor yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Bambam. "_Hyung_! _What's going on_?! "

Mark tetap diam dan menarik Bambam. "_Hyung_!?"

"_Shut the fuck up_!" bentak Mark. Akhirnya, Bambam terdiam. Ia tidak berani berbicara jika Mark sudah membentaknya.

Ia menarik Bambam ke suatu tempat. Dan ternyata, ia menarik Bambam ke atap, Mark menutup pintu atap. Ia memojokkan Bambam kedinding. "_Hyung_, i-ini s-sakit..." Bambam mendesis kesakitan.

Mark melepaskan tangannya yang memegang pergelangan tangan Bambam, "M-maafkan aku. Aku–"

"_Hyung_ kenapa, hah?! _Hyung _kenapa menarik tanganku?! _Hyung _tidak menjawab pertanyaanku saat aku bertanya padamu di Sungai Han semalam! Malah pergi begitu saja! Dan lagi, kenapa _hyung_ sangat dingin padaku tadi pagi?! Aku tidak suka perlakuan _hyung_ se–!" Bambam berteriak didepan wajah Mark.

"Aku lebih tidak suka jika kau berada didekat Jackson!" Kali ini, Mark yang berteriak lebih kuat daripada Bambam. Bambam terdiam, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Bambam menangis, ia mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar dan mengalir dipipinya. "Bambam? K-kau me... –nangis?" tanya Mark.

"Astaga Bambam. M-maafkan aku! Sungguh! A-aku tidak bermaksud–"

"T-tidak _hyung_. Tidak apa-apa." Bambam menaikkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan senyum palsu.

"Tapi, Bambam–"

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa!" Bambam kembali berteriak.

Mereka terdiam. Mark menatap Bambam yang sedang melihat kelangit-langit. "Bodoh!" Mark bergumam. Bambam mendengar itu, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata Mark. "A-apa?"

"Kau bodoh!"

"Aku? Kenapa aku?!"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!" ketus Mark.

Bambam mencibir, Mark terlihat sangat tidak jelas hari ini.

"–Emm, _hyung_."

"Apa?"

"Kau marah padaku, ya?" tanya Bambam takut-takut.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak suka melihat kau berduaan dengan Jackson, kau tahu!"

"Kenapa tidak suka? Kau cemburu?"

"Apa?! Tidak!"

"Kukira kau cemburu." Ucap Bambam sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

Mark yang melihat itu, langsung mencium dan menyesap bibir bawah Bambam, Mark memeluk pinggang ramping Bambam. Bambam yang mendapat reaksi seperti itu, Bambam kaget, tapi, lama-lama ia juga membalas ciuman Mark dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Mark.

Mereka berciuman, bertarung lidah, bahkan bertukar saliva. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, Bambam memukul dada Mark, tanda bahwa ia kehabisan oksigen. Mark dengan berat hati memutuskan ciuman mereka, disusul dengan benang saliva yang ikut keluar, ntah milik siapa.

"Aku cemburu, Bam. Sangat cemburu." Mark menatap mata Bambam dalam, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena, aku–

Mark terdiam sejenak.

–mencintaimu, Bam."

Bambam terdiam. Ia masih menatap mata Mark sangat dalam. Ia mencari kebohongan disana, tetapi, tidak. Tidak ada kebohongan disana. Mark tulus mengatakan itu. "Kau... –mencintaiku, _hyung_?"

"Kau meragukanku, hm?" Mark makin menempel dengan tubuh Bambam. Hal itu membuat Bambam merona.

"B-bukan begitu!"

"Lalu?"

"T-tidak. Tidak jadi."

Mereka berdua terdiam kembali. Masih dengan posisi seperti tadi. Posisi yang sangat intim sebenarnya. Bambam memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya, ia sekarang yakin, jika Bambam sangat mencintai Mark.

"_Hyung_."

"Ya, Bamie?"

"Aku–

"Aku?"

"–sangatmencintaimu!"

"Apa? Apa? Apa? Kau bicara apa?" goda Mark.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Mencintai siapa?" Mark menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya dan senyum menggoda.

"Aku sangat mencintai Mark Yi-en Tuan, si _Hyung_ tampan!" Bambam berusaha dengan keras agar pipinya tidak menimbulkan cap merah. Tetapi, ia gagal.

Mark terkekeh. "Aku juga sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Kunpimook Bhuwakul."

Dan, lagi. Mereka menautkan bibir mereka.

**.**

**.**

**E N D!**

Akhirnya, ff ini end. Endnya gajelas banget ya? Iya. Sowrry;( makasih buat yang udah ngereview. Makasih juga yang udah baca tanpa ngereview^^

Jangan lupa mampir ke ff vkook gue ya /?

**Thanks to:**

**Beechanbaek, **Rin, **DaeMinJae, **qyraaa, bambygrl, sun, **Aiko Michishige, Zelobysehuna, KimmyJinV.s, darkhyuners shinning, **crkeish,** tifagyeomi97**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For last, Review please?^^**

With, love.

**Kemo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**©Komemomark**

**MarkBam. GOT7 Fanfiction.**

**OOC. TYPO MAYBE? BxB. YAOI. BAHASA RIBET.**

[1.525 words in Microsoft Word]

**D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead

**Ga suka sama pairingnya? Get out!**

**.**

**Hanya karena sebuah tabrakan bahu, bisa membuat Mark dan Bambam saling jatuh cinta. Namun, mereka terlalu egois untuk sadar akan perasaan mereka masing-masing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mark dan Bambam sudah menjalani hubungan mereka 4 bulan. Sekarang, Mark dan Bambam sedang berada dikamar Mark. Yap. _Eomma _Mark langsung merestui hubungan mereka, ketika ia melihat Mark membawa Bambam kerumahnya. _Poor_ Bambam, dihari itu ia harus merelakan pipinya habis dicubit-cubiti oleh calon _Eomma _mertuanya.

"_Hyung_." Bambam memanggil Mark yang sedang fokus ke game di _smartphone_nya.

"Hm?" sahut Mark yang masih fokus dengan gamenya.

"Aku bosaaaaaan."

Mark mendengar ucapan Bambam menutup gamenya dan beralih ke Bambam. Mark menyampingkan tubuhnya agar bisa memandang Bambam lebih puas. "Jadi... kau ingin kita melakukan apa, hm?" ucap Mark. Bambam menatap wajah tampan milik Mark. Dan, memasang wajah memikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita berenang?! Ah tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu berbahaya."

"Berbahaya? Apa yang berbahaya?" Mark mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

'_Tentu saja bahaya! Disana akan banyak wanita-wanita yang berbikini! Eh, tapi, kan, Mark _hyung_ gay?! Tapi, dia dulu seorang straight! Aish. Pokonya tidak!_' "Emm, hehe tidak ada _hyung_." Bambam menyengir. Mark menghela nafasnya malas. "Jadi, kita kemana dan melakukan apa?"

Mark dan Bambam mulai berpikir. Mereka berdua terdiam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

'_Bagaimana kalau ke club? Ah, apa-apaan kau Mark! Bambam masih dibawah umur, bodoh!' _Mark koplak.

"Karaoke saja, _hyung_! Bagaimana?! Sudah lama aku tidak karaoke!" Tidak, tidak, tidak. Mark menggeleng kepalanya pertanda ia menolak. Mark tidak ingin telinganya berdengung lagi mendengar suara Bambam bernyanyi, mengingat Bambam tidak bisa bernyanyi.

"Aish. Menyebalkan!" Bambam memanyunkan bibirnya. Mark berusaha untuk tidak melihat bibir itu. Oh tidak, jangan sekarang Bamie.

Mereka berdua memikirkan tempat yang akan mereka tuju, dan, ya, berdebat terus-terusan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bambam, kenapa kita harus ke tempat yang memuakkan ini?!" ucap Mark sedikit berbisik. Bambam tetap diam dan melanjutkan membaca novel. "Bambam! Aku berbicara padamu!" lanjut Mark.

Bambam mengalihkan matanya dari novel dan menatap Mark. Mark memasang wajah bingung, ia bingung kenapa Bambam hanya melihatnya saja, tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Bambam mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan meletakkannya didepan bibirnya yang sudah di manyunkan. "_Hyung_, kita diperpustakaan. Bisa diam tidak? Di perpustakaan tidak boleh berisik."

Iya, mereka berdebat tentang tempat yang dituju. Tapi, percuma mereka berdebat, jika salah satu diantara mereka ada yang tidak menerima, seperti Mark yang ingin ke pantai, tapi, Bambam menolak karena Mark akan menggoda dan menyiulkan wanita berbikini disana, Bambam yang ingin ke taman bermain, dan ditolak oleh Mark karena mereka sudah besar dan itu akan memalukan jika mereka berada disana. Mereka akhirnya berakhir di perpustakaan.

–Mark menatap Bambam malas. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Ia menguap, dan, akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, setelah ini kita ke restoran, ya? Aku lap–" Bambam memberhentikan ucapannya ketika ia melihat Mark tidur dengan meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Bambam tersenyum antara gemas dan kasihan. Ia berniat membangunkan Mark untuk mengajaknya makan diluar.

"_Hyung_? Mark _hyung_?"

"..."

"Mark Tuan, ayo bangun!"

Mark masih tertidur. Bambam sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali, hasilnya tetap saja sama. Mark tidak bangun.

Bambam menatap Mark malas. 'Well,_ tidak ada cara lain selain ini._'

Bambam mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mark dan menutup matanya. Mark tiba-tiba saja terbangun saat merasakan hembusan nafas di wajahnya. Tapi, ia pura-pura tidur lagi saja. Dasar modus.

Bambam meletakkan bibirnya di bibir Mark. Hanya meletakkan. Ia sedikit membuka matanya, tetapi, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda jika Mark akan bangun. –Bambam menjilat bibir Mark dengan lidahnya, menjilat bulak-balik. Dari kanan ke kiri dan sebaliknya. Tiba-tiba, Bambam kaget ketika Mark meraup bibirnya dan mengemut bibirnya kuat. Mark langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Bambam, ketika mulut Bambam sedikit terbuka karena kaget tadi. Mark mendorong-dorong lidah Bambam, bermaksud untuk mengajaknya bertarung lidah. Bambam yang mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Mark, senang-senang saja, dan lidahnya mulai bergerak untuk mendorong lidah Mark kembali, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mark menegakkan kepalanya dan meletakkan tangannya dikedua bahu Bambam. Mark memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan mencari posisi yang nikmat.

Astaga, mereka berciuman di perpustakaan. Dasar tidak tahu tempat! Untung saja disekitar mereka tidak ada siapa-siapa. Karena mereka mengambil tempat duduk paling sudut.

_Well_, biarkan saja mereka berdua asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark dan Bambam berada di restoran sekarang, mereka memakan makanan yang mereka pesan tadi. Cukup banyak untuk dua orang. Tapi, makanan itu pasti akan habis semua, karena, yaa, mereka sangat menyukai makan.

Saat Mark ingin mengambil minuman di depannya, tidak sengaja ia melihat kearah pintu masuk. Ia membulatkan matanya, dan tersedak. Bambam langsung mengambil air putih miliknya dan memberikannya ke Mark dengan panik. Mark menerima minuman dari Bambam, ia mulai meminumnya. "Aish, _hyung_ kalau makan itu hati-hati!"

"Bamie, i-itu Jackson bukan?" Mark mengabaikan ucapan Bambam dan menunjuk kearah tempat duduk yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Bambam melihat apa yang ditunjuk Mark, "A-astaga! Itu Jackson _hyung_! T-tapi, dia bersama siapa?" Bambam memicingkan matanya agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa yang berada di sebrang Jackson. "EH! Itu kan Yugyeom?!"

"Yugyeom?! Temanmu yang tunjang itu?!"

Bambam mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba, Mark dan Bambam menatap satu sama lain dengan arti 'apa-mereka-mempunyai-hubungan?!'

Bambam menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, nanti saja curiga-curigaannya. Kita lanjutkan makan saja dulu." Mark pun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark dan Bambam telah menyelesaikan makanannya. "_Hyung_, ayo ketempat Yugyeom dan Jackson _hyung_!" ajak Bambam. Mark mengiyakan ajakan Bambam.

Mark dan Bambam berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk dimana Jackson dan Yugyeom berada. Bambam sedikit berdehem. "Sepertinya ada pasangan baru, ya? Aish, kenapa kita baru tahu ya, _hyung_? Jahat sekali mereka main diam-diam saja!" sindir Bambam. Mark yang mendengar itu, dia hanya diam saja. Dia masih kesal saat Bambam ketahuan jika ia masih berhubungan dengan Jackson via _Line_. Ugh, untung Jackson hanya menanyakan kabar Bambam. Katanya _sih_, Jackson kangen sama Bambam, sudah lama tidak ketemu Bambam. Yaa, setelah kejadian saat di kantin itu, Jackson hanya diam. Mungkin dia mengalah atau mungkin emang dia kalah? Ntahlah hanya Jackson dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dan, Mark melarang Bambam agar ia tidak berdekatan lagi dengan Jackson. Posesif sekali.

Ok, kembali.

Sontak Jackson dan Yugyeom langsung melihat kearah Mark dan Bambam yang sedang bergandengan. Bambam memasang muka jahat, ia memiringkan senyumannya dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"E-eoh? Bambam? K-kenapa kau bisa d-disini?" ucap Yugyeom gelagapan.

"Yaaa, karena memang bisa. Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau disini bersama Jackson _hyung_, hm? Kau tidak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku."

"Ah itu–"

"Kami sedang dalam proses pendekatan, bisakah kalian pergi dari tempatku dan Yugyeom? Kami ingin berkencan." Jackson memotong ucapan Yugyeom dengan sinis. Ugh- padahal Jackson sudah berusaha move on dari Bambam ke Yugyeom. Tapi, kenapa Bambam malah muncul lagi di depannya?! Itu membuat Jackson muak. Yaa, walaupun perasaan itu sudah hilang, tapi, kan, tetap saja!

"Kau mengusirku dan Bambam, huh? Baiklah. Kami pergi. Selamat tinggal! Semoga kalian cepat berpacaran dan jangan lupa untuk traktirannya!" ujar Mark sambil membawa Bambam pergi dari hadapan Jackson dan Yugyeom.

Ntah kemana Mark dan Bambam akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_! Kenapa kau membawaku ke Sungai Han?! Kau tahu kan, aku tidak suka sekali berada disini!" omel Bambam. Ternyata, setelah Mark dan Bambam keluar dari restorant tadi, Mark membawa Bambam ke Sungai Han. Menjelang hari sudah sore, lebih baik mereka bersantai dahulu di sana.

"Tidak suka kenapa, hm? Buktinya kau dulu pernah kesini bersama Jackson." Mark bersandar di kursi yang mereka duduki dan menatap kearah Sungai yang kini airnya sedang tenang.

"Jangan memulai lagi, _hyung_! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Apa? Ucapkan sekali lagi." Mark mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Bambam.

"Kau."

"Me."

"Nye."

"B–"

Mark memotong ucapan Bambam dengan meraup bibir Bambam dengan ganas. Mark mengemut bibir Bambam dengan kuat, seperti bibir Bambam itu adalah candunya. Dan, ya, bibir Bambam memang candu bagi Mark.

Mark menjilat bolak-balik bibir Bambam. Dari kiri ke kanan, lalu, kanan ke kiri. Bambam membuka bibirnya, dan lidah Mark langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Bambam. Bambam mengisap-isap lidah Mark dengan nafsu. Dan, kegiatan itu berlangsung selama tujuh menit.

Mereka berciuman dengan nafsu. Sampai-sampai saliva sudah berlepotan di pipi dan dagu mereka. Ntah saliva milik siapa, mereka tidak peduli.

Bambam mencubit perut Mark dengan pelan, ia telah kehabisan oksigen. Akhirnya, ciuman mereka pun diakhiri dengan perlahan. Mark dan Bambam bertatapan dengan tatapan yang sayu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Bam. _All i want is you. Only you. No other._"

"Aku juga sangaaaat mencintaimu, _hyung_. _I don't care how many people are in this world. I want you end of story._"

Dan, mereka berciuman lagi. Dengan perasaan. Tanpa nafsu.

.

.

.

.

**E N D !**

Serius kok ini end huahahaha. Gantung banget ga sih endnya? Nggalah ya ngga. Udah cukup kok. mianhAe. Kemo ga bisa bikin ciuman yang panas apalagi nc karena masih dibawah umur/?

Maaf, lama update. Kemo sibuk banget sekarang gara-gara udah semester dua. Kzl deh.

Pokonya ini udah cukup kan? UDAH GAK LO SEMUA! /?

Udah ah, banyak bacot.

Makasih udah review.

Maaf gabisa bales review.

Ff ini aja kemo bikin dengan kilat.

Maaf, bagian Jacksonnya dikit bingitz.

Abis ya kemo bingung.

Apaan sih ini kok malah curhat.

Yaudah deh sayonaraaaaAaAa. Sampai jumpa di ff kemo selanjutnyaaa!^^

**With Love,**

**Kemo.**


End file.
